Safe in your arms
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: It started with a game of hide and seek and it ended in something worse. R


I don't own Doctor Who, if I did I would have let the ninth Doctor live and be with Rose! :D

This is my first 9/Rose and it will be a fluff :D

_Safe in your arms_

_By Snake D'Morte _

It was all Jack's fault it really was he had said that they should play hide and seek and Rose had said yes, the Doctor had just muttered something and gone back to his playing with the TARDIS, so it had left only Jack and Rose to play.

Jack had started to count and Rose had run of to hide.

And she had found a perfect place or so she thought, she had found this cupboard looking room and was now hiding in there with the door just a bit open so that she could see out and know that she could get out if she wanted too.

A few minutes after that Rose had sat down on the floor in the cupboard could she hear footsteps and sure enough Jack come jogging Rose hide deeper in to the shadow and smile when she thought that she had out-smarted Jack but the smile was soon wiped of her face when the door to the cupboard closed with a small bang, Jack had accidently hit the door so that it closed and locked itself.

For a minute Rose just sat and stared at the door or well she stared at the place where the door was in the darkness, then she started to scream and bang on the door to alert someone, but nothing.

Rose could fell the panic growing and boiling in her body, cold sweat was running down her back, her heart was beating like it was trying to get out of her chest, tears was running down her cheeks and she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore.

The Doctor looked up from his place on the floor when Jack run in looking for Rose for the fifth time.

"Haven't found her yet?" he asked Jack

Who just nod and look around in the control room.

"Doc you haven't seen her? I have been looking for her an hour now," Jack said and you could hear that he was worried.

The Doctor shakes his head but he also started to grow worried.

"I will help ya," He said and they both started to look for Rose.

Rose was sure she was going to die, the tears had yet to stop, her chest hurt as hell and she felt like she was going to choke, she lied on the floor curled up in a tight ball wishing that the Doctor would find her soon or Jack.

The Doctor and Jack run around in the TARSDIS calling for Rose, The Doctor was just about to run past the cupboard were Rose was lock up in when he heard her crying.

"ROSE!" he called

And barely audible was a "Help" from the cupboard, the Doctor open the door with his sonic screwdriver and what he found made his two heart nearly break there on the floor were Rose crying and clearly in panic, his strong Rose looked so vulnerable there she lie on the floor.

Rose barely notice that the Doctor scoped her up in his arms and carried her to a bed where she was placed in his lap.

"Rose," the Doctor said and rock Rose in his arm to comfort the poor girl. "You are safe now."

Rose just choked on the air that she tried to breathe.

"Shush calm down Rose, take deep slow breathe with me?" the Doctor said and breathed slowly in and out in even breathe, soon did Rose do too and it did calm her down a bit.

"Sorry Doctor," she said in a hoarse voice

"Shush Rose nothing to say sorry about, everything is alright now," he said and kissed the top of Rose head softly.

Soon was Rose asleep in the lap of the Doctor, he carefully placed her in the bed and tucked her in before he left to find Jack and tell him that Rose had be found.

The Doctor found Jack and told him that he had found Rose and that she was at the moment sleeping.

Jack was relief that his kid sister, for that was how he saw Rose, was found and safe.

The two man had just made it to the kitchen to make some tea to calm down when a scream echoed throw the TARDIS, it sounded like someone was getting killed, the Doctor and Jack rushed toward the sound and soon found that it was Rose that was screaming and trashing in the bed nearly strangle by the soaking wet sheet.

"Please let me out, I will be good please!" Rose screamed from the top of her lungs with a tone of pure distress in the voice and fear.

To hear Rose sound like that broke the Doctor's and Jack's hearts.

Jack rushed to Rose's side and tried to comfort her but when he touched her she screamed and curled up in a ball crying in pure panic.

"Let me try," the Doctor said and scoped up Rose in his arms and rocked her slowly while whispering comforting words in her hear, soon did Rose calm down and stop crying and trashing, tears was still running down from her eyes, and she clanged to the Doctor like he was a life line that stopped her from drowning.

"Rose, you are safe here with me and Jack," the Doctor said "No-one is going to lock you up, I promise you will always be safe with me."

Slowly did Rose calm down enough to open her eyes and stop holding on to the Doctor as if she was drowning, she still held on to him but not as tight.

"Sorry," she said in a hoarse voice.

"Rosie there is nothing to be sorry for," Jack said and sat down beside the Doctor and Rose. "Everyone has nightmares. Even I do."

Rose slowly did calm down and after a while she told the guys that she was fine.

They didn't really believe her; something was not fine with Rose but what?

"I will go and fix same tea for you," Jack said and left to return a few minutes later with a tray of cups.

Rose sat and sips the tea slowly not really looking at the Doctor and Jack.

Oh how would she explain this to them? Could she, would they understand, would they laugh at her for being so scared over a silly thing like being locked inside a cupboard?

Rose didn't notice that she was shaking again and her breathing was getting shallow and fast.

"Rose, Rose what's the matter," Jack asked

The Doctor did what had worked before and lifted her into his lap and with some whispered Rose's breathing slowed down.

"Sorry Doctor I am useless," Rose said and hide her face in her hands "just like he said."

"Who said?" Jack asked

"Adam, mom's old boyfriend," Rose said and curled up against the Doctor "He always said that."

"Rose, you are not useless," Jack said "Why would he say that to you?"

"He always said stuff like that, often when he…" Rose said but stopped and looked even paler then before.

"When he did what?" the Doctor asked with a small edge in his voice because he could nearly guess and with a look at Jack he could see that Jack had guess it too. "Rose did this Adam ever hurt you?"

Rose first thought that she couldn't tell them, they would just laugh at her for it but then she look up at the Doctor and just saw the love he had for her, she didn't know if it was romantic love or just friendly love but it was love, she then looked at Jack and saw the same love there and with a deep breath she decided what to do.

"He nearly never hit me, I will tell you but you have to promise me not to laugh at me," she said and the two men promise her that.

"Mom meet Adam when I was about twelve, he was really nice to her but when mom didn't look he would glare at me as if I was not supposed to be there. I tried to tell mom but she didn't listen to me. She was working late some nights and in the beginning it was okay, Adam left me alone most of the time and I often hide in my room, but one night he called for me and when I come he told me that we were going to play a game. I thought he had finally started to like me so I said okay. I was happy…

"Till that he shoved me into a small cupboard and looked the door and left me there all night. He didn't left me out even to go to the loo and the cupboard was so stuffy I could hardly breathe, I called out to him that I needed the loo but he didn't let me he just laugh at me. In the end I had to make a mess and when Adam found out, he …he slapped me. That was the first time he did that, Mom and Adam was dating for two years and I slept in that cupboard so often I can't handle being lock in," Rose said and broke down crying her eyes out.

The Doctor and Jack just stared at her, Rose their brave, smart always happy Rose had been abused.

"Did you tell your mom?" Jack asked

Rose nodded

"She didn't believe me and told me to stop lying," She said "But one night she come home early and Adam was no way to be found and so was I she thought till she heard me crying in the cupboard, she dumped him and reported him to the police. I don't know what happed after that."

The Doctor just hugged Rose tightly and hummed a soft tune to calm the poor girl down.

In the end she fell asleep and the Doctor tucked her in and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh Rose my brave Rose," he said before he left her to sleep.

It was later that night and the Doctor was just getting ready for bed not that he was going to sleep no he was just going to read for a while.

A knock on his door made him jump in the air he had been miles away thinking of Rose.

And as if she had read his mind on the other side of the door stood a shaking Rose.

"Rose what's the matter," the Doctor asked and pulled her in.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered

The Doctor pull the girl closer and hugged her tightly

"Do you want to sleep here tonight," he asked

Rose just nodded.

So the Doctor led her to the big bed and helped her to lay down and tucked her in, before the Doctor himself got in to the bed on the other side.

And there they laid, Rose trying to not fall asleep again and the Doctor reading his book.

The Doctor had been reading for nearly an hour when he heard the light snores from Rose side of the bed, so he put the book down and looked down on his Rose who slept and looked so innocent.

How could anyone do anything harmful to this innocent girl? He wondered quietly.

The Doctor lend over to Rose.

"My brave Rose nothing is going to hurt you like that again," He whispered "I will see to that, I will protect you against all evil, my Rose."

And with that he kissed Rose on the forehead and returned to his book.

THE END

**A/N: **

**Well what to say… I have been in Rose's place but I was locked up in the loo with my dog and I was not forced to be there I just happened to be locked in and it was of course air tight too.**

**I hope you liked it:D**


End file.
